


more-than-friends with a fair amount of benefits

by mkjm



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, bffs? fuckbuddies? boyfriends? you decide the world is your oyster bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjm/pseuds/mkjm
Summary: "Mama," Leo murmurs. "C'mon, I didn't say make out, I said...""I know, I know. Where do you wanna start, then?" Madara hums, sitting up a little.





	more-than-friends with a fair amount of benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Mama day so HA gues s whattyeje it is hi im TIRED itshzjddj Late im trying to edit but i keep going szzzzzz heelellpp
> 
> brief gagging mention but it's nothing in deptj

Leo and Madara had spent his  birthday together at his place, lazily eating cake and watching old X-Files and CSI reruns in Madara's room, stuck in their own special moment in time.

Leo cuddles closer into Madara's chest, Madara laughing quietly.

"So clingy today."

"Well, it is your birthday, so I've gotta be really extra super nice!" Leo snickers. "Oh! That reminds me!"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, I completely forgot until now, but there's something else I wanted to do with you today."

"Oh? What would that be?" 

"I wanna fuck, of course." Leo states bluntly. 

Madara blushes, Leo's answer catching him off guard, and he clears his throat. "You... you're sure?" 

"I'm sure! It's Mama's day, so I wanna treat you, y'know!" Leo gives him a quick peck on the lips before travelling lower and kissing his jaw.

Madara turns the TV off and tosses the remote aside, Leo nipping at his neck, sucking little red marks into it.

"Shirt off, wanna see your chest" Leo hums, Madara complying. 

Leo leans back, admiring how a few of the marks from last time still hadn't faded. "Mama's so pretty," he runs his fingers over Madara's chest, playing with his nipples just a bit. Madara shivers slightly under his touch, and the corner of Leo's mouth turns up in a grin.

"If you get to make me take my shirt off, you should have to take your pants off~" Madara teases.

"Eh?! Why?"

"It's only fair, right? Equivalent exchange."

Leo sighs, muttering a "nerd" and taking his sweatpants off. "There, better?"

"Yep! Now c'mere."  

Leo complies, crawling to sit in Madara's lap. Madara leans down, kissing him gently, a hand cupping his face. They go on like that for a while, all too soft kisses and touches. 

"Mama," Leo murmurs. "C'mon, I didn't say make out, I said..."

"I know, I know. Where do you wanna start, then?" Madara hums, sitting up a little.

"...I wanna suck you off," Leo mutters. "And then you can fuck me however you wanna, okay?" 

"That sounds great," Madara says breathily, Leo clambering out of his lap.

"Great, so we'll need lube, condoms..." he starts to grab some from the bedside drawer.

"Leo-san?"

"Mama should just sit down, yeah? Here, gimme a pillow or something."

Madara grabs a pillow, tossing it his way. Leo catches it, placing it on the floor. "Leo-san?"

"M'kay~" Leo hums, seemingly not catching what Madara said, sitting on his knees on the pillow before Madara. 

"Leo-san!" Madara says a little louder.

"Hm?"

"I don't mean to be rude but... shouldn't we get undressed first?"

Leo glances from himself (still fully dressed, save for a lack of pants) to Madara (still fully dressed, save for a lack of shirt).

"I mean, if you wanna do it with clothes on, that's totally fine, I jus—"

"Mama!" Leo shouts, pouting. "Why would you just mention this now?!"

" _Eeh... well,_ " Madara laughs. "I tried to mention it earlier, but you were preoccupied, so..."

Leo huffs, unbuttoning his shirt. "Geez, next time Mama should just use his brain. How am I supposed to do anything while you've still got pants on, dummy?" His underwear is next to go, sliding off with ease and tossed to the floor. 

Madara's just started pulling his pants off, Leo growing impatient. He doesn't even get the chance to try taking off his boxers, Leo moves too quick, mouthing at his cock through the fabric. Madara makes an embarrassing noise, Leo looking up at him with a smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait anymore," Leo mumbles when he pulls back, only to be right back on Madara again. 

He feels himself growing harder, the effects of Leo's work paying off. 

Leo eventually pulls back when he's satisfied, a large wet spot staining the front of Madara's underwear.

"Take them off now, please~" 

"R-right, yeah." Madara slips them off, dick fully erect. Leo watches him, eyes looking almost _hungry_ , and Madara shivers.

"Go ahead, Leo-san."

Once permission is given, Leo wastes no time, delivering kitten licks to the head of his cock while a hand wraps around the base. 

Madara moans softly, fingers resting in Leo's hair, playing with it just a bit. 

Leo starts to take as much of Madara into his mouth as he can, making up for whatever he can't take by using his hands.

"Ah, Leo-san..." Madara's eyes are locked on the way his lips work around his dick, head bobbing rhythmically and working in tandem with his skilled fingers. Saliva drips from the corner of Leo's mouth, too preoccupied with to worry about it. 

He's not particularly good at this, but it's by no means bad. He's sloppy and messy, and sometimes his teeth drag just a bit, but Madara doesn't mind at all. 

Leo swirls his tongue around the head of Madara's cock, and the latter's hips buck forward without warning, head of his dick hitting the back of Leo's throat. Leo gags around his length and looks up at him with tears stinging his eyes and a sour expression. 

"Sorry, are you okay?" Madara asks with sincerity as he retracts his hand. He tries to pull away and give Leo a break, but Leo refuses, just nodding that he's fine as he tries to set a pace for himself again. "...Mm, alright, but if it's too much you just gotta tell me and we can stop, okay~?" Another nod, and Madara goes back to running his fingers through soft tangerine locks. 

Leo begins to suck more hurriedly, picking up the pace of both his hand and mouth. Madara bites back a groan, eyes squeezing shut. 

"Ah, Leo-san, stop, _stop—_ " He warns after a few minutes, pushing him off lightly. Leo frowns slightly but complies, Madara's dick slipping from between his lips with a slick noise, and he wipes his mouth with a hand.

"You okay?" Leo asks, voice raw and raspy, sitting back on his calves. His hair is all over the place, strands sticking out everywhere. He looks like an absolute mess with his face sweaty and slightly teary-eyed and flushed red like that, and Madara loves it. 

"I'm fine, just didn't wanna come too soon." Madara looks down at him fondly. "You did really well, Leo-san~"

Leo smiles, wiping his hand off on a shirt lying on the floor. "Thanks, Mikejimama!" 

Madara's heart does a flip, _and God he's so cute._

"Can you get on the bed for me please? I wouldn't mind fucking you on the floor, but it's probably more comfy up here."

Leo gives him a look and a scoff, but stands up and proceeds to lie down on the bed anyway. Madara grabs a packet of lube and a condom, setting them down on the bed. He's about to pour the lube over his fingers, but—

"Ah... Mama, you won't need to do that, I think?"

"Hmm? What's this~ Leo-san's already stretched out, huh?" Madara murmurs, pressing a finger to the rim of his hole nonetheless.

Leo can't meet his eyes, looking off to the side with a strong blush. "I already did it... geez, I'm not totally incapable, y'know?!"

"Never said you were," Madara chuckles. "Did you think of me while you did it?"

Crimson is a beautiful colour on Leo, particularly on his face, Madara notes. "Ugh, always asking such embarrassing questions, Mama..." 

Madara shrugs, pouring a bit of lube onto his fingers anyway, pressing a digit into the loosened ring of muscle. Leo squirms, glaring at him with furrowed brows. 

" _Nnhh_... Mama's stupid. Who else— _mmh_ , would I even think of? Of— of course I..." A sharp intake of breath as Madara adds another finger. "...Of course I was thinking of you, you meanie." 

"Good boy♪," he praises, pulling his fingers out. Leo whines at the loss of the feeling of fullness, looking up at Madara with a pout.

" _Mikejimama_..." He drawls, Madara shushing him with a kiss. 

"I know. Just give me a sec," he smiles, grabbing a condom packet and tearing it open. Leo waits impatiently while Madara rolls the condom over his own length. "There, all set~" 

"Should I go on my front or stay on my back?"

"Back. I wanna see Leo-san's cute little face, you know."

"Embarrassing!" 

Madara drags Leo's hips to the edge of the bed, lifting the shorter's legs onto his own shoulders. He lines himself up with Leo's entrance. 

"All good?" 

Leo nods. "Y... yeah, all good," There's a playful smile on his face. "Now get on with it already!"

Madara pushes into Leo slowly, hands on his hips. Leo's breath hitches once Madara's fully inside him.

"You okay?" Madara asks, brushing Leo's hair out of his face.

Leo nods. "I'm fine— better than, actually, it feels _really_ good, I just— y'know, your hands are big, but your dick is hu—"

"Leo-san," Madara interrupts with an almost sheepish expression.

"What, Mikejimama can't take a little flattery?" He laughs quietly. "Okay, okay, I just need a second to adjust is all." He takes a deep breath, in then out, giving Madara a nod. 

Madara sets a steady pace, Leo's hands fisting in the sheets. Madara likes to watch his face when they do these sorts of things, always taking note of which ways he likes to be touched, where to pinch and kiss and push. 

For example, his hips. Madara digs his fingers in just a little more (though not enough to hurt). He catches the way Leo curses under his breath, eyes falling shut. 

"Stop doing— _mmh_ , doing that, meanie, it's unfair— _fuck,"_

 _"_ It's unfair? But you said I could fuck you any way I wanted~"

"Using my own words against m—" Madara presses particularly hard, Leo moaning and clenching around him. 

"You were saying something, Leo-san?" 

"So mean," Leo whines.

Madara picks up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into him, Leo even more pliant than usual. Every moan that passes Leo's lips just increases Madara's fervency. 

Leo looks up at him with a smile that reaches his eyes, and Madara laughs lightly. "What?" 

" _Mmnh_ , nothing, just..." he shrugs. "Even when it's your birthday, I still feel like I'm being treated by you... and not the other way around..." 

"Is that really a bad thing?"

Leo shakes his head. "Nah, I just had an— _ah—_ idea..." Madara slows his pace down a bit, allowing Leo to try and get a coherent sentence out. 

"If you don't wanna do it, that's fine, but..." Leo licks his lips nervously. "I— um, can I ride you?" 

"Oh my god, _yes_ ," Madara breathes out. "You'd be fine with that?"

"I wouldn't've offered if I wasn't!" 

Madara pulls out, Leo sitting up slightly.

"D'You want me to lie down or..."

"Mm, sit against the headboard, I guess? I still wanna be able to kiss Mikejimama~"

Madara does as he asks, Leo turning around to face him. 

" _Okay_ , I might not be very good at this, but..." Leo lines his entrance up with Madara's dick best he can, lowering himself down slowly, a quiet whine escaping his throat. Madara clenches his jaw, hands tightening on Leo's hips. 

"Ma— _shit, Madara,"_ Leo mumbles once he's fully taken in his length, head falling forwards to rest upon his shoulder. 

"You good?" 

"Too good," Leo jokes, beginning to move. The change in position is nice, Madara free to touch Leo however he likes, starting with playing with his chest. 

"Mama... 'm not gonna last if you keep on doing that..." he murmurs, hips slamming down again. That earns a breathy groan from Madara, sliding his hands down from Leo's chest back to his hips. 

"Is it okay if I..."

Leo makes a noise of agreement. "Use me however you want, _please—_ "

Madara needs no further invitation, bucking into Leo with new vigour, Leo trying his best to match Madara's pace.

"Mikej— _oh, fuck_ ," Leo mewls. "Right there, _yes, god,_ "

It's all yeses and praises from there, Leo crying out loudly every time Madara hits his prostate. He won't last much longer like this, neither will Madara himself, frankly, but he can't find it in himself to mind it.

Leo comes with a shout of Madara's name, thick white spurts shooting across their stomachs, Leo's breath heavy against Madara's skin. 

"Can I..."

Leo nods, wrapping his arms around Madara's shoulders. "'m a bit sensitive, but you can keep going," he says indistinctly.

Madara shoves Leo's hips down, then pushes up, only to pull back down again. Leo's nails dig into his back, overstimulation bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. Madara's only able to give a slight warning before spilling into the condom, Leo clenching his teeth and sucking in a sharp breath. In his post-orgasm haze, Madara makes a mental note to apologize to Leo later for being so rough.

After a few minutes or so of letting their heart rates slow down, Madara helps maneuver Leo out of his lap and onto the bed. 

Leo looks up at him with a tired but happy smile. "Mama..."

"You stay put— well, actually, I doubt you can walk... but, uh, I'm gonna go grab a washcloth, okay?"

Leo gives him a sleepy nod, resting his head against the plush pillows, sprawled out atop the sheets. 

When Madara returns with a damp cloth, Leo's already seemingly fast asleep, breathing steadying. Madara chuckles to himself, gently cleaning Leo off.

The ginger stirs beneath him, groggily cracking an eye open. "Thanks, Mama..."

Madara shakes his head, nudging Leo to move a little so he could clean areas he'd previously missed.

"We can shower and change the sheets tomorrow, too tired right now." Madara thinks aloud, Leo making a noise of agreement.

Madara picks up his shirt and Leo's underwear from the floor, tossing them to him. "You can put these on for now."

He picks his sweatpants off the floor for himself, pulling them on quickly. 

Leo tiredly tries to figure out the sleeves, Madara eventually having to help him with it. Once that's sorted, he lies on his side, cuddling up beside Leo. 

"Happy birthday, Mama," Leo smiles, leaning back against him, breath slowing as he fades into slumber once more.

"Thank you, Leo," Madara whispers more to himself than anything, wrapping his arms around him and letting himself get some rest too. 

**Author's Note:**

> horny fucking bastard fucking one 4* pull asshole
> 
> sorry for inaccuracies im just a fuckin virgin broskis


End file.
